harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ron Weasley
'Ronald „Ron” Billius Weasley '(ur. 1 marca 1980) – czarodziej czystej krwi. Najmłodszy syn Molly i Artura Weasleyów, brat Percy'ego, Freda, George'a, Billa, Charliego i Ginny. Najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera i Hermiony Granger. W 1991 roku rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Podczas ostatniego roku Hogwartu wyruszył z przyjaciółmi na poszukiwanie horkruksów dzięki którym wspólnymi siłami doprowadzili do śmierci Voldmorta. Ron był wysokim, rudmy chłocem z długim nosem i dużą ilością piegów na twarzy. Z reguły wszystko co ma, należało kiedyś do jego braci ponieważ jego rodzina nie miała pieniędzy, aby kupować mu nowe rzeczy. W ekranizacjach filmowych w jego rolę wciela się Rupert Grint. Biografia Wczesne życie Ron urodził się 1 marca 1980 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi, uważanych jednak przez śmierciożerców za zdrajców krwi. Był szóstym synem Molly i Arthura Weasley'ów z którymi zamieszkiwał w domu nazywanym Norą. Gdy Ron miał rok urodziła się jego młodsza siostra którą rodzice nazwali Ginny. Razem ze starszymi braćmi uczył się grać w quidditha na boisku przed domem, a w wolnym czasie mama czytała mu Baśnie barda Beedle'a z których dowiedział się o trzech braciach dostających dar od Śmierci. Pewnego dnia jego bracia Fred i George prawie namówili go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej lecz przerwał to ich tata. Harry zazdrościł jego dzieciństwa ponieważ urodził się w rodzinie mugoli, którzy go wykorzystywali i znęcali się nad nim. Pierwszy rok left|thumbRon rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie w wieku jedenastu lat, w 1991 roku. Poznaje Harry'ego jeszcze na stacji King Cross, gdzie Harry pyta matkę Rona jak dostać się na peron 9 i 3/4. Dosiada się do niego w Ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart. To właśnie on opowiada Harry'emu o świecie czarodziejów. Tam również poznają Hermionę Granger, do której obaj nie są przyjaźnie nastawieni. Harry widząc że Ron nie ma nic do jedzenia prócz kanapki kupuje mnóstwo słodyczy którymi dzieli się z Ronem. Gdy przyjeżdża do Hogwartu zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru, tak samo jak Harry i Hermiona. Później staje się nierozłącznym przyjacielem Harrego Pottera. Zostaje jego sekundantem w pojedynku z Draconem Malfoyem. Pojedynek jednak nie odbył się, bo Malfoy podpuścił Harry'ego. W Noc Duchów powiedział, że nikt nie może znieść Hermiony i sama musiała zauważyć, że nie ma przyjaciół, czym doprowadził ją do płaczu. Hermiona zamknęła się w łazience dla dziewcząt, a troll uciekł z lochów. Po pokonaniu górskiego trolla wszyscy zostają jednak przyjaciółmi. Pomaga Harry'emu w rozwikłaniu zagadki Kamienia Filozoficznego i wygrywa w czarodziejskie szachy poświęcając się co umożliwiło Harry'emu i Hermionie przejście dalej. Za najlepszą partię szachów otrzymuje od Albusa Dumbledore'a 50 punktów, przez co Gryffindor dostaje puchar domów. Rok 1992 W lecie 1992 roku, Ron i jego b[[Plik:Ron.jpg|thumb|170px|Ron trzymając zniszczoną różdżkę.]]racia bliźniacy, próbując uwolnić Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4, polecieli Latającym Fordem Anglią do mugolskiego miasteczka Little Whingingiwyrwalikraty (przy pomocy samochodu) z okna w pokoju Harry'ego. W dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Ron i Harry spóźnili się na Ekspres Hogwart, ponieważ skrzat, Zgredek, zamknął przed nimi przejście na Peron 9 i 3/4, aby powstrzymać Harry'ego przed powrotem do szkoły i zmusił przyjaciół do użycia Forda Anglii w celu dostania się do Hogwartu. Pod koniec lotu samochód popsuł się, przez co rozbili się o Bijącą Wierzbę. Rozwścieczone drzewo próbowało ich zabić, a samochód katapultował ich ze swojego wnętrza, po czym odjechał w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie znajduje się do dzisiaj. W wypadku, różdżka Rona została złamana. Z tego powodu miał przez cały rok problemy w szkole. Podczas wydarzeń związanych z ponownym otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic, profesor Gilderoy Lockhart próbował rzucić Zaklęcie Zapomnienia na Harry'ego i Rona przy użyciu złamanej różdżki Weasleya. Zaklęcie ugodziło w Lockharta i spowodowało u niego całkowitą amnezję. W tym samym roku Ron, Harry i Hermiona uwarzyli Eliksir Wielosokowy, który wykorzystali, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o atakach bazyliszka na uczniów szkoły. Ron zamienił się w Crabbe'a, a Harry w Goyle'a. Ron był niezwykle odważny w trakcie ich poszukiwań sprawcy ataków. Pomimo ogromnego strachu przed pająkami, poszedł do legowiska Aragoga, przywódcy Akromantul w Zakazanym Lesie. Ron został także nagrodzony Specjalną Nagrodą Za Zasługi Dla Szkoły i zdobył 200 punktów dla swojego domu za pomoc w ponownym zamknięciu Komnaty Tajemnic. Ucieczka Syriusza Blacka Rothumb|left|230px|Trójka przyjaciół w pobliżu Wierzby Bijącej.n Weasley stanął w obliczu bolesnego faktu, gdy odkrył, że jego szczur Parszywek, był tak naprawdę animagiem, Peterem Pettigrew, który 12 lat wcześniej upozorował własną śmierć. W rzeczywistości, najtrudniejsze było dla Rona zniesienie, że jego kompan, który przez lata spał w jego łóżku, to śmierciożerca. Szczególnie dlatego, że wcześniej Weasley oskarżał Hermionę o dopuszczenie do zjedzenia Parszywka przez jej kota Krzywołapa. Gdy Ron odkrył, że jego szczur zniknął, zostawiając na pościeli ślady krwi i trzy włosy koloru imbirowego, przestał się odzywać do Hermiony. Później pogodzili się i wspólnie zaczęli szukać sposobu na obronę hipogryfa Hardodzioba, oskarżonego o atak na Draco Malfoya podczas lekcji Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Jednak ich wysiłki na nic się nie zdały, gdyż hipogryf został skazany na śmierć. Gdy trójka przyjaciół pocieszała Hagrida w związku ze zbliżającym się wykonaniem wyroku, Hermiona znalazła Parszywka ukrywającego się w dzbanku w chatce gajowego. Gdy przyjaciele wyszli od Hagrida i udali się w kierunku szkoły, Parszywek zaczął się wyrywać, ugryzł Rona i próbował uciec. Szczur był w rzeczywistości ścigany przez Syriusza Blacka, który pod postacią wielkiego, czarnego psa, rzucił się na Rona z Parszywkiem i wciągnął ich w ukryty tunel, do którego wejście znajdowało się u podnóża Bijącej Wierzby. Weasley złamał nogę, co uniemożliwiło mu uczestniczenie w kolejnych wydarzeniach. Harry i Hermiona, a potem także Remus Lupin i Severus Snape, udali się tunelem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam została ujawniona prawda o Peterze Pettigrew, który zdradził Lily i Jamesa Potterów, co zszokowało Rona. Weasley wyzdrowiał w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie i dostał od Syriusza sowę jako wynagrodzenie za stratę Parszywka. Ginny nazwała ją Świstoświnką. W ciągu tego roku pewnej nocy Ron natknął się na Syriusza, który według Rona stał nad jego łóżkiem z nożem w ręce. Dzięki tej sytuacji Weasley ściągnął na siebie uwagę całej szkoły i każdemu z wielką chęcią opowiadał wydarzenia tamtej nocy. Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu Wthumb|221px lecie (1994) Ron zaprosił Harry'ego i Hermionę, aby razem poszli na Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Weasleyowie dostali bilety w zamian za pomoc Ludowi Bagmanowi w problemach rodzinnych. Ron był zachwycony swoim ulubionym graczem, Wiktorem Krumem - szukającym narodowej drużyny Bułgarii. Przed meczem Harry kupił omniokulary dla siebie, Rona i Hermiony. Ron, który zawsze miał kompleks na punkcie swojej sytuacji materialnej, nie chciał, żeby Harry to robił, ale on powiedział mu, że nie dostanie prezentu na Gwiazdkę, wtedy Ron chętnie się zgodził. Podczas meczu Ron nazbierał złoto leprokonusów rozdane przez maskotki drużyny Irlandii i oddał je Harremu za omniokulary myśląc, że są to prawdziwe pieniądze. Kiedy Ron dowiedział się, że złoto leprokonusów znika miał wyrzuty do Harrego, że ten mu nie powiedział. Harry odpowiedział mu wtedy, że tego nie zauważył, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Weasleya. Powiedział, że nie cierpi być biednym, i że to musi być fajne mieć tyle forsy, że nawet się nie zauważa gdy część z nich znika. Harry próbował się tłumaczyć, że miał wtedy co innego na głowie na przykład ucieknie przed śmierciożercami i szukanie różdżki. To jednak nie przekonało Rona i przez dłuższy czas chodził przygnębiony. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|left|Ron tańczący z profesor McGonagall na zebraniu domu.Ron był wstrząśnięty, gdy dowiedział się, że Krum i inni uczniowie z Instytutu Durmstrang pojawią się w szkole, aby uczestniczyć w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Chciał on wziąć udział w zawodach pomimo ograniczeń wiekowych, gdyż perspektywa sławy i nagroda w wysokości 1000 galeonów była dla niego bardzo atrakcyjna. Gdy Harry został wyznaczony do udziału w turnieju, Ron był wyjątkowo zazdrosny i zerwał z nim przyjaźń. Do pogodzenia się doszło po pierwszym zadaniu, gdy Ron uświadomił sobie, że Harry nigdy nie wystawiłby się na takie niebezpthumb|235pxieczeństwo jakim był udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ron był zdziwiony różnicami w dojrzałości chłopców i dziewczyn w jego wieku. Gdy tuż przed feriami świątecznymi miał odbyć się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, Harry i Ron uświadomili sobie, że odkładali zaproszenie na bal jakiejś dziewczyny do ostatniej chwili i większość jest już zajęta. Weasley obraził Hermionę, mówiąc, że pewnie jeszcze nikt jej nie zaprosił i że mogłaby iść z nim. Później oczarowany wdziękiem Fleur Delacour, reprezentantki Akademii Beauxbatons w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, zaprosił ją na bal, jednak uciekł zawstydzony zanim usłyszał odpowiedź. Harry'emu udało się umówić ich z bliźniacthumb|left|314pxzkami Patil – Parvati i Padmą. „Tradycyjne” szaty Rona, które założył na bal były tak staromodne i brzydkie, że Padma wstydziła się za niego. Na zabawie Ron, strasznie zazdrosny, odkrył, że Hermiona została zaproszona przez jego idola Kruma. Ron musiał zrozumieć, że są ważniejsze rzeczy od jego sukcesów z dziewczynami, gdy Cedrik Diggory został zamordowany podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Weasley był jedną z czterech osób, którym Harry opowiedział o szczegółach morderstwa. Pod koniec książki poprosił on Wiktora Kruma o autograf, a na porzegnanie Fleur i jej siostra Gabrielle pocałowały Rona w policzek. Zakon Feniksa Wthumb|Ron na spotkaniu GD.raz z powrotem Voldemorta, reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa. Ron został częściowo jego członkiem, jednak był zbyt młody i dlatego nie mógł zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem. Jego cała rodzina należała do tej organizacji. Wszyscy byli wielce zaskoczeni, również Ron, gdy został on prefektem. W prezencie od rodziców dostał nową miotłę Zmiatacz 11. W tym samym czasie, dostał on list od swojego brata Percy'ego, w którym zachęcał go do zerwania więzi z Harrym i przedstawiał swojego ojca w złym świetle. W Hogwarcie nową nauczycielką Obrony przed Czarną Magią została sekretarz Ministra Magii Dolores Umbridge. Na lekcjach nie uczyła dzieci niczego, tylko zmuszała do czytania podręcznika przygotowanego przez ministerstwo w kompletnej ciszy. Z tego powodu Ron i Hermiona namówili Harry'ego, aby zaczął uczyćthumb|left|191px swoich przyjaciół praktycznej obrony. W tym samym roku Ron starał się o pozycję obrońcy w drużynie Gryffindoru, która została zwolniona przez Olivera Wooda, gdyż ten ukończył już szkołę. Ronowi udało się wejść do drużyny i pokazać swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie, której nigdy wcześniej nie praktykował. Draco Malfoy grał Ronowi na nerwach, gdyż nauczył cały dom Slytherinu piosenki „Weasley jest naszym królem”. Śpiewali ją oni podczas każdego meczu Gryffindoru. Ku ich rozczarowaniu Ronowi udawało się zablokować prawie każdy strzał podczas meczu finałowego. Później tego roku Harry miał sen, że Artur Weasley został zaatakowany przez Nagini w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ta wizja okazała się być prawdziwa. Dlatego też gdy Harry miał sen o tym, że Syriusz Black jest torturowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, Ron, Harry, Hermiona, Ginny, Luna Lovegood i Neville Longbottom udali się do Ministerstwa Magii, aby go uratować. Jednak wizja Harry'ego okazała się być przynętą na Harry'ego, aby ściągnąć go do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdyż tylko on mógł dotknąć przepowiedni dotyczącej jego i Voldemorta. Podczas walki, która wynikła między uczniami a Śmierciożercami dowodzonymi przez Lucjusza Malfoya, Ron został ugodzony zaklęciem, które sprawiło, iż cały czas się śmiał. Dlatego też Ron uznał basen wypełniony mózgami za tak śmieszny, że przywołał je do siebie zaklęciem. Mózgi, ożywione i przypominające meduzy, zaatakowały go. Jednak udało mu się wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Lata 1996-1997 W lethumb|296px|Zrezygnowany Ron na treningu quidditcha.cie Ron dowiedział się, że dostał siedem SUMów, oblewając jedynie Wróżbiarstwo i historię magii, ale nie przejął się tym , gdyż nie miał zamiaru kontynuować nauki w tych kierunkach. W tym roku ukochana siostra Rona Ginny zaczęła spotykać się z chłopcami. Po treningu Quidditcha natknął się on na Ginny całującą się z Deanem Thomasem. Ron zbeształ wtedy swoją siostrę za dokonywanie niemądrych wyborów. Ginny odpowiedziała, że kompletnie nie ma doświadczenia z dziewczynami. Ta kłótnia tak go zdenerwowała, iż przestał sobie radzić w Quidditchu i chciał nawet odejść z drużyny. Wraz ze zbliżaniem się meczu ze Slytherinem, Ron był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Przed meczem Harry udał, że wlewa mu do dyniowego soku Felix Felicis. Zrobił to w taki sposób, żeby Hermiona zauważyła co robi i mogła sprzeciwić się oszukiwaniu. Ron nabrał dzięki temu pewności siebie i zagrał świetnie. Jednak po meczu, gdy Harry przyznał się, że to była tylko sztuczka, Ron oskarżył Hermionę o brak wiary w jego umiejętności. Niedługo później Ron zaczął chodzić z Lavender Brown. Hermiona była tak zdenerwowana, że rzuciła na Rona urok Avis, a potem umówiła się na randkę z Cormacem Laggenem tylko, aby odegrać się na Weasleyu. thumb|left|234px|Amortencji Później Ron zaczął unikać Lavender i ich związek rozpadł się. Dwukrotnie w 1996 Ron był otruty. Najpierw zjadł czekoladkę z prezentu przysłanego Harry'emu przez Romildę Vane, która była nasycona eliksirem miłosnym. Od tej pory Ron wariował z potrzeby bycia koło Romildy. Gdy został on zabrany do gabinetu Horacego Slughorna po antidotum, prawie zginął, wypijając miód pitny przeznaczony dla Dumbledore'a. Harry'emu udało się go jednak uratować przy użyciu bezoaru. Po tym fakcie Ron i Hermiona pogodzili się. Poszukiwanie horkruksów Po mthumb|204pxorderstwie Albusa Dumbledore'a przez Severusa Snape'a w 1997, Ron opuścił Hogwart, aby towarzyszyć Harry'emu i Hermionie w poszukiwaniu horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Trójka bohaterów udała się w podróż zaraz po ślubie i weselu Billa Weasleya z Fleur Delacour, który został przerwany przez wiadomość o upadku Ministerstwa Magii. Udało im się odzyskać horkruks będący w posiadaniu Dolores Umbridge. Ale potem przez kilka kolejnych tygodni nie zrobili żadnych postępów. Obecność medalionu powodowało napiętą atmosferę. Ron zaczął odczuwać złość i pewnego razu pokłócił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. A wieczorem po kłótni z Harrym o miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Miecz Gryffindora, Ron opuścił obóz. Gdy znalazł się poza oddziaływaniem horkruksa, zrozumiał jak źle postąpił jednak z powodu czarów ochronnych nałożonych przez Hermionę nie mógł trafić z powrotem. Kilkakrotnie próbował aportować się w różne miejsca, gdzie miał nadzieję ich znaleźć, ale bez skutku. Ostatecznie zaczął otrzymywać sygnały z wygaszacza, które pokazywały mu drogę do przyjaciół. thumb|left|Ron uczący Hermionę "puszczać kaczki"Ron udał się do Forest of Dean, gdzie pojawił się w porę, aby uratować Harry'ego, który chciał wyciągnąć Miecz Gryffindora, od utonięcia w pół zamarzniętym jeziorze. Gdy Ron chciał użyć miecza, aby zniszczyć medalion pojawiło się widmo, które zaczęło mówić o największych obawach Weasleya. Mimo to udało mu się unieszkodliwić horkruksa. Gdy grupa została złapana przez Szmalcowników na czele z Fenrirem Greybackiem i zabrana do Dworu Malfoyów, Ron chciał, aby Bellatriks Lestrange przesłuchiwała jego zamiast Hermiony, jednak został on wysłany do lochów razem z Harry'm i Deanem Thomasem. W tym czasie Hermiona była torturowana, co doprowadziło Rona do płaczu. Gdy Ron i Harry uwolnili się z lochów przy pomocy Zgredka, Weasley rozbroił Bellatriks i uratował Hermionę przed spadającym żyrandolem, a potem aportował ich do Muszelki. Tam trójkathumb|278px bohaterów zaczęła planować włamanie do Banku Gringotta, aby wykraść horkruks z krypty Lestrange'ów. Gryfek zgodził się im pomóc w zamian za Miecz Gryffindora. Hermiona wyślizgnęła się do budynku przemieniona dzięki Eliksirowi Wielosokowemu w Bellatriks Lestrange, Ron jako czarodziej z zagranicy Dragomir Despard, a Harry z Gryfkiem pod peleryną-niewidką. Pomimo, że zostali zdradzeni przez goblina, udało im się zdobyć Czarę Helgi Hufflepuff i uciec z banku na smoku, lecz stracili miecz Gryffindora, który zabrał Gryfek. Następnie trójka bohaterów udała się do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu kolejnego horkruksa. Podczas, gdy Harry szukał diademu Roweny Ravenclaw, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic po kieł bazyliszka. Ronowi udało się otworzyć komnatę, naśladując mowę wężów, którą kiedyś posłużył się Harry w jego obecności. Hermiona zniszczyła filiżankę używając znalezionego kła, a następnie dołączyli do Harry'ego. Kiedy Ron wyraził chęć ewakuowania skrzatów z kuchni Hogwartu, Hermiona, która zawsze przejmowała się złym traktowaniem tych istot przez czarodziejów, z radości pocałowała Rona. Ich pocałunek przerwał Harry, przypominając im, że trwa wojna. Trójka bohaterów udała się do Pokoju Życzeń, aby znaleźć diadem Roweny, gdzie natknęła się na Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Kiedy Crabbe rzucił klątwę, trójka uciekła na miotłach, przy okazji ratując Draco i Goyle'a. Później trio było świadkiem śmierci Freda, a Ron chciał się zemścić. Hermiona uspokoiła go, przypominając mu, że będą jeszcze musieli walczyć w drodze do Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa. Ron, Harry i Hermiona udali się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie widzieli, jak Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta zabija Snape'a. Podczas przerwy w bitwie, Ron poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Bill uspokajał go po śmierci brata. Harry wykorzystał ich nieuwagę i wymknął się do Voldemorta. Po rzekomej śmierci Harry'ego, nastąpiło wznowienie walk, a Ron razem z Nevillem pokonali Fenrira Greybacka. Ron był świadkiem jak Harry zabija Voldemorta i przetrwał całą bitwę bez większych obrażeń. Późniejsze życie Rthumb|left|Ron w 2017 roku on nigdy nie ukończył siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.Po wojnie Ron i Hermiona zostali oficjalnie parą. W 2000 roku oświadczył się Hermionie a ona się zgodziła. Otrzymał posadę w sklepie swojego brata George'a na ulicy Pokątnej. Później razem z Harrym dostał on pracę w Ministerstwie Magii jako auror. Ich zaangażowanie zrewolucjonizowało ten departament i, razem z Hermioną, pomogli oni stworzyć dla czarodziejów nowy świat. W 2003 roku Ron poślubił Hermionę i urodziła im się dwójka dzieci - Rose i Hugo. Ron został tez ojcem chrzestnym i wujkiem starszego syna Harry'ego i Ginny - Jamesa. Cała trójka bohaterów miała swoje karty czarodziejów, co szczególnie ucieszyło Rona. W sierpniu 2017 Ron uzyskał mugolskie prawo jazdy, być może dlatego, że tak jak jego ojciec zainteresował się mugoloznawstwem. Ron przyznał się także, iż użył zaklęcia Confundus na instruktorze jazdy, gdyż zapomniał o używaniu lusterek podczas jazdy. Wygląd zewnętrzny Ron odzithumbedziczył typowe dla Weasleyów cechy wyglądu: rude włosy i piegowatą cerę. Ma on niebieskie oczy, długi nos i jest opisywany jako wysoki, chudy chłopak z dużymi rękami i stopami. Jego siostra Ginny zażartowała raz, że Ron ma tatuaż, ale to był tyko żart. W filmach, Rupert Grint, który gra Rona, nie ma długiego nosa, ale ma piegi, które są jednak zasłonięte przez makijaż, co sprawia, iż niektórzy fani twierdzą, że Grint nie jest piegowaty. Cechy charakteru J. K. Rowling opisuje Rona jako zabawnego, ale niedojrzałego emocjonalnie i niewrażliwego chłopaka. Ma sardoniczny, cięty żart, który często doprowadza jego przyjaciół do śmiechu i pozwala im się odprężyć. Jednak, jak stwierdziła Hermiona i Luna, jego żarty czasami ranią innych. Hermiona od czasu do czasu denerwowała się jego niedojrzałością. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron bardzo dojrzał. Ważnymi cechami Rona są poczucie humoru i lojalność wobec przyjaciół. Potrafi być uporządkowany i logicznie myślthumb|left|205pxeć, co widać w trakcie kłótni z Hermioną, ale bywa też porywczy, gdy ktoś rani tych, których kocha. W młodości, Ron był wyczulony na punkcie biedoty swojej rodziny. Większość rzeczy Rona pochodziła z drugiej ręki. Z powodu braku pieniędzy często był wyśmiewany przez Dracona Malfoya. Pomimo że Ron fascynował się quiddtichem (jego ulubiona drużyna to Armaty Chudleya) i był niezły w lataniu na miotle, miał słabe nerwy, przez co nieraz ucierpiała jego drużyna. Naszyjnik Slytherina ujawnił najgłębsze obawy Rona - bycie najmniej kochanym dzieckiem w rodzinie i zakochanie się Hermiony w Harrym. Ron cierpi na arachnofobię. Ten strach wywodzi się z jego dzieciństwa, gdy Fred zamienił jego misia w pająka. Umiejętności thumbRon początkowo używał starej różdżki swojego brata - jesion i włos z ogona jednorożca. Na początku drugiego roku nauki, po złamaniu różdżki, Ron skleił ją specjalną taśmą, ale nie spisywała się ona za dobrze od tego czasu - wydawała dziwne odgłosy, strzelała zaklęciami ze złego końca. Przed trzecim rokiem, Ron dostał nową różdżkę - 14 cali, wierzba, włos z ogona jednorożca. Ron miał talent do gry w szachy czarodziejów. Jego talent do pojedynkowania się widać dopiero od roku 1997. Trzeba zauważyć, że przeżył zarówno bitwę w Ministerstwie Magii, na Wieży Astronomicznej, jak i tą nad Little Whinging, podczas której trafił w locie Śmierciożercę. Rozbroił także Bellatriks Lestrange i uratował Hermionę w Dworze Malfoyów oraz wspólnie z Nevillem powalił Fenrira Greybacka. Na piątym roku udało się mu wytworzyć cielesnego patronusa, który przyjął kształt psa. Ron jest zdolnym czarodziejem. W obliczu zagrożenia jest bardzo dzielny i szybko oswaja się z nową sytuacją. Celnie rzuca zaklęcia. Relacje Rodzina Ronleft|thumb|240px|Fred bardzo dbał o swoją rodzinę. Pomimo że był zawstydzony stanem majątkowym Weasleyów, stawał w obronie dobrego imienia swojej rodziny, gdy ktoś ją obrażał. Podziwiał swoich starszych braci Billa i Charliego, jednak ich osiągnięcia podkopywały jego pewność siebie. Percy chciał być dla Rona przykładem, ale ten jednak bardziej upodobnił się do Freda i George'a. Ron pozostał jedynym Weasleyem, z którym Percy się kontaktował po oziębieniu stosunków z rodziną. Bliźniaki lubiły drażnić Rona, tak samo jak jego siostra Ginny, mimo to cały czas byli ze sobą blisko. Ron był bardzo troskliwy w stosunku do Ginny, nie akceptując jej chłopaków, co często prowadziło do sporów między nimi. Po śmierci Freda prawdopodobne pracował wraz z Georgem w Magicznych dowcipach Weasley'ów. Harry Potter Harry Potter był najlepszym pthumb|276px|Ron i Harry w trzeciej klasie.rzyjacielem Rona i był dla niego jak kolejny brat. Czasami się kłócili. Gdy Harry został wybrany przez Czarę Ognia na reprezentanta Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Ron pomyślał, że Harry oszukał, żeby jak zwykle być w centrum uwagi i obraził się na niego. Pogodzili się po pierwszym zadaniu, gdy Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry mógł zginąć i z pewnością nie zgłosił się sam do turnieju. Do kolejnej kłótni doszło w 1997, gdy negatywna energia z medalionu Slytherina sprawiła, że Ron wściekł się na Harry'ego, przez brak postępu w poszukiwaniu horkruksów i był zazdrosny o Hermionę. Ron tymczasowo opuścił przyjaciół. Od razu po odejściu chciał wrócić. Niestety gdy wrócił w miejsce obozowiska, Harrego i Hermiony już nie było. Po długim czasie tułaczki, odnalazł Harrego, gdy ten nurkował w sadzawce w lesie. Kiedy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel nie wypływa, wskoczył do wody, uratował go i wyłowił miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Gdy Harry przypomniał sobie, że miecz to jedna z rzeczy, które mogą zniszczyć horkruksy, oddał Ronowi horkuruksa, a ten go zniszczył. Gdy Ron wrócił Harry zrozumiał ile kosztowało go i Hermionę jego odejście i wyznał mu, że kocha ją jak siostrę. Ron był zawsze lojalny w stosunku do najlepszego przyjaciela i wiele razy narażał życie, żeby mu pomóc albo go ratować. W późniejszym życiu Ron został się ojcem chrzestnym starszego syna Harry'ego - Jamesa. Hermiona Granger Stthumb|left|235px|Jedenastoletni Ron i Hermiona.osunki między Ronem i Hermioną były dosyć zmienne, jednak generalnie byli przyjaciółmi, co w końcu doprowadziło do pocałunku w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart. Gdy Ron pierwszy raz spotkał Hermionę w Ekspresie do Hogwart przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku nauki, uważał ją za denerwującą, gdyż zawsze wszystko wiedziała na lekcjach i starała się go powstrzymywać przed pakowaniem się w kłopoty. Ron i Harry zaprzyjaźnili się z Hermioną po uratowaniu jej przed górskim trollem, gdy Hermiona skłamała przed gronem nauczycielskim, żeby ich uchronić od kłopotów. Pierwszy raz Ron wykazał swoje zainteresowanie Hermioną na drugim roku, kiedy irytowało go to, że dziewczyna była zauroczona ich nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią - profesorem Gilderoyem Lockhartem i chciał rzucić urok na Malfoya, który nazwał ją „szlamą”. Był także bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy Hermiona została ofiarą bazyliszka. Na trzecim roku, Ron i Hermiona mieli pierwszą poważną kłótnię, gdy Ron oskarżył jej kota Krzywołapa o zjedzenie jego szczura Parszywka, który nagle zniknął. Przez pewien czas nie rozmawiali ze sobą i pogodzili się dopiero po tym jak Hagrid zbeształ Rona i Harry'ego za takie traktowanie dziewczyny. Ron zaoferował jej wtedy pomoc w przygotowaniach do procesu Hardodzioba. thumb|280px|Hermiona i Ron zauważają ślady Harry'ego w Hogsmeade. Na czwartym roku, uczucia Rony i Hermiona stały się bardziej widoczne. Hermiona była zazdrosna o to, że Ron zadurzył się w Fleur Delacour, ćwierć-wili i reprezentantce Akademii Magii Beauxbatons w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a Ron był zazdrosny o Wiktora Kruma, który poszedł z nią na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Ron i Hermiona pokłócili się z tego powodu, ale ich przyjaźń nie ucierpiała na tym zbytnio. Zdenerwowanie Hermiony spowodowane sposobem ukazywania uczuć było obecne również na piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. W widoczny sposób na Rona wpłynęło to, że Hermiona pocałowała go przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha i rozdrażnił go fakt, że dziewczyna utrzymywała kontakt z Wiktorem Krumem. Podczas wakacji Hermiona wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie z powodu Fleur Delacour. Wiedziała, że Ron marzy, by pocałowała go w policzek. Szósty rok był czasem próby dla Hermiony i Rona. Gdy Harry i ona zostali do Klubu Ślimaka, a profesor Slughorn zignorował Rona, był zazdrosny i obrażony. Czasem drażnił się z Hermioną mówiąc, że Slughorn mianuje ją i Cormaka Królem i Królową Ślimaków, gdyż podczas ich rozmowy na lekcji zielarstwa dowiedział się że Hermiona chciała go zaprosić aby poszedł z nią na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe dothumb|left|238px|Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Slughorna. Gdy potem zapytała, czy woli, żeby chodziła z McLaggenem stwierdził cicho, że nie chce. Ron pokłócił się ze swoją siostrą, gdy przyłapał ją na całowaniu się z Deanem Thomasem, a wtedy Ginny ujawniła, że Hermiona całowała się z Wiktorem Krumem, gdy się spotkali. Od tej pory Ron zachowywał się chłodno w stosunku do Hermiony, co ją bardzo zdziwiło. Aby podbudować pewność siebie Rona w grze w quidditcha, Harry udał, że dolał mu do picia Felix Felicis i pomimo że Ron sam na początku w to uwierzył, oskarżył potem Hermionę o brak wiary w jego umiejętności. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, dlaczego Ron tak ją traktuje, a Harry nie miał serca powthumb|192px|W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru.iedzieć, że poważnie naraziła się Ronowi całując się z Viktorem Krumem, nawet jeśli to było tak dawno temu. To wszystko spowodowało, że Ron zaczął chodzić z Lavender Brown. Hermiona była obrażona oraz wściekła i nasłała na niego wyczarowane przez siebie stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez bardzo długi czas. Co dla Harry'ego był spory problem. Bo Harry chciał za wszelka cenę utrzymać przyjaźń i z Ronem i z Hermiona. Hermiona zemściła się na Ronie, idąc na bal do Slughorna z Cormakiem McLaggenem, tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować. Gdy Ron otruł się miodem pitnym, Hermiona zapomniała o swojej złości i bardzo się o niego martwiła, będąc przy nim aż do czasu, gdy wyzdrowiał. thumb|left|262px|Hermiona z Ronem podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali dzień po odzyskaniu sił przez Weasleya.Za każdym razem kiedy Lavender przychodziła w odwiedziny, Ron udawał, że śpi i „przez sen” wymawiał imię Hermiony. Od tej pory Ron i Hermiona byli ze sobą bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jego romans z Lavender szybko się zakończył, gdyż Lavender zobaczyła Rona i Hermionę wychodzących razem z dormitorium dla chłopców, a Harry był ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką więc jego nie mogła zauważyć. Potem Ron nie do końca na poważnie wyznał Hermionie miłość, kiedy ta wysysała atrament z jego eseju. Na koniec roku Ron pocieszał Hermionę, która płakała na jego ramieniu na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Później para była ze sobą w pewien sposób blisko, aczkolwiek cały czas również z Harrym. Ron i Hermiona tańczyli razem na weselu Billa i Fleur. Wtedy Rothumb|Hermiona i Ron przy pianinie w domu przy [[Grimmauld Place 12.]]n pokazał też swoją zazdrość o deluminator Wiktora Kruma, który był gościem na przyjęciu. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron kilka razy pocieszał Hermionę, obejmując ją, trzymali się za ręce, gdy spali i byli generalnie bardzo mili dla siebie. Gdy Ron tymczasowo ich opuścił, Hermiona przez długi czas go opłakiwała. Ronowi udało się wrócić, gdyż słyszał głos Hermiony wołający go, który wydobywał się z wygaszacza. Gdy Ron niszczył medalion Slytherina, ten ukazał mu jego największe obawy. Jedną z nich było to, że Hermiona woli Harry'ego. Początkowo Hermiona była wściekła na Rona, że ich opuścił i chciała go uderzyć, ale z czasem wybaczyła mu. Później, gdy trójka bohaterów została zabrana do dworu Malfoyów i Bellatriks Lestrange wybrała Hermionę do tortur, Ron błagał, żeby wzięła jego zamiast dziewczyny. Bellatriks zignorowała go i torturowała ją zaklęciem Cruciatus, aby wydobyć cenne informacje. Wrzaski Hermiony sprawiły, że Ron zaczął wykrzykiwać jej imię i zaczął płakać. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, gdy Ron wykazał troskę o skrzaty pracujące w kuchni zamkowej, o które Hermiona zawsze się troszczyła, pocałowała go. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów (ściślej w 2004 roku) Ron i Hermiona pobrali się i mieli dwójkę dzieci - Rose i Hugo. Lavender Brown thumb|left|262px|Ron po wygranym meczu.Zauroczenie Lavender Brown, Gryfonką i rówieśniczką Rona, miało miejsce na szóstym roku. Początkowo Ron nie był zbytnio zainteresowany zalotami dziewczyny. Jednak po tym, gdy pokłócił się z Hermioną, a Ginny zarzuciła mu brak miłosnych doświadczeń, Ron rozpoczął związek z Lavender, której nie przeszkadzał fakt, że Ron zgodził się głównie po to, żeby zdenerwować i zemścić się na Hermionie. Para była często widziana, gdy całowała się publicznie, ku wstrętowi zazdrosnej i zranionej Hermiony oraz ku zdenerwowaniu i zażenowaniu Ginny, która nazwała go hipokrytą, gdyż sam wcześniej wytykał jej, że całowała się publicznie ze swoim chłopakiem. Twierdziła też, że brat powinien popracować nad techniką, ponieważ przy całowaniu wyglądał "jakby pożerał jej Lavender twarz". Do czasu swoich urodzin Rona przestał cieszyć związek z Lavender. Gdy dziewczyna odwiedzała go w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym, jak został otruty Ron udawał, że śpi i wymawiał „przez sen” imię Hermiony. Lavender oszczędziła mu konieczności zrywania z nią, gdyż sama to zrobiła, gdy nabrała podejrzeń, co do stosunków Hermiony i Rona. Ron cieszył się z końca związku (choć na początku dręczyły go lekkie wyrzuty sumienia), aczkolwiek Lavender była tym jeszcze przez pewien czas zdenerwowana. Za kurtyną *Rona Weasleya we wszystkich częściach filmu zagrał Rupert Grint.thumb|147px|Rupert Grint *Patronusem Rona jest Jack Russell terrier, który jest naturalnym wrogiem wydry - patronusa Hermiony. Niewykluczone, że ten drobny szczegół symbolizuje jak bardzo Ron i Hermiona są od siebie różni pod względem charakteru. *W 'Potter Puppet Pals' - serii filmików, które zrobiły karierę na YouTube, gdzie postacie z "Harry'ego Pottera" przedstawione są za pomocą pacynek, Ron ma wysoki, piskliwy głos dziewczynki i jest frajerem, twierdzi, że kocha Harry'ego i ciągle się do niego przytula. W jednym z odcinków staje się mężczyzną, ale zazdrosny Harry natychmiast przywraca go do pierwotnej postaci. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Gracze Quidditcha Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu